1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method of the imaging apparatus which is installed on the outside of a building, and is installed so that the front of the imaging apparatus faces a person who is coming to an entrance of the building.
2. Description of the Related Art
For security, a security camera is installed at an entrance in a building such as a house, in some cases. Such a security camera includes a security camera which images only a person who is departing from a building. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-246056 discloses an imaging system which images by using imaging means installed on an inside wall or the like next to an entrance door in a case where departure detection means which is installed on a knob of a door detects a departure of a person.
In the imaging system of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-246056, the departure detection means and the imaging means are separated from each other. Therefore, in the imaging system of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-246056, there is a concern that the departure detection means and the imaging means are required to be installed in at least two spaces of a building, and thus an installation place is limited.